


Sinners and saints.  .

by SigynNightmare



Series: Fallen stars [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentioned Chara (Undertale), No Beta, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Poor Frisk (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), The Author Regrets Nothing, We Die Like Men, flowey and papyrus are best fiends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Or the one when Papyrus and Flowey are best friends. The younger skeleton is much more than anyone could see. Frisk and Chara end traumatized. Sans discover some truths and realizes that he actually doesn't know his brother.





	Sinners and saints.  .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Well, I just wanted to tell you that this is a dark story. Not too dark, but dark enough. And I have plans to continue writing in this universe, but it all depends on how the story is received. So, if you like this, please, leave a review or kudos. 
> 
> It´s planed as a future foncest story so take that in mind.
> 
> Also, I was inspired by Flowery Words of Silent_Observer_of_time. Which is a great story, even if it´s not finished, so i highly recommend it.

**Sinners and saints.**

 

 

 

Flowey had gotten tired of the genocides routes when this particular path surpassed the tenth time. He had let the human kid have fun in the underground since he had felt the determination of their soul and that same nature was what made the child so interesting.

The fact that this human had the same nature that his sister, Chara, was what made them interesting in the first place.

After all, a red soul was something he had never seen in another human –in none of the fallen children that had arrived at the underground in the last centuries– as determination was something very unusual, rare and special.

He had fallen too deep in the childish wish of getting his former best friend back, in the illusion of that possibility. But it hadn't taken him long to notice that Frisk, this human child, was not Chara. As well, as the frightening reality of Chara still being there, in some creepy-ghost way, but they were nothing close to the loving and caring person they had been in the past.

Realizing this –that both had changed– made him sad for a while, but it turned out to be alright. After all, Flowey wasn't Asriel anymore, so why Chara should be the same?

He had let them do as they pleased for a while. Staying on the sidelines, learning all he could about them, gathering the information he needed to create a strategy to win. He liked winning. And with Chara as the enemy, the prospect of defeating them was even sweeter.

Now, at last, everything was in place.

This time, the human would know that if you wanted to play by the "Is kill or be killed" rule, then you should be prepared to get yourself dusted.

Just as he did, so many years ago, when he met Papyrus for the first time.

Flowey cracks madly at the thought and feels the thrill of a hunt fill his empty heart for a few seconds. He  _really_  can`t wait to see Frisk`s face when they see the true nature of his best friend!

But, first. He needs to take care of Sans. After all, it would be a shame that the comedian got in the middle of the show before it could even start.

He knows where Sans hides. It`s always the same place, behind a tree, not far from the clearing where Papyrus tries to talk out the human of this madness. Close enough to see what happens; close enough to kill the human before he can touch Papyrus…

Flowey doesn't likes the comedian. He thinks Sans is weak and should be held accountable for the times that Frisk had killed Paps, after all, it was  **his**  fault that  _Fowey's best friend_  tried so hard to convince other people that they could change their ways and  _be good if they tried hard enough_.

Sans may not remember, but it was him who put that idea in the mind of the younger skeleton. And so, is his fault that Paps never fights the human or anyone for that matter.

It makes Flowey want to rip him into pieces, but that would make Papyrus sad, so he doesn't give in to the urge. After all, that`s what best friends do.

And he is  _Papyrus` best friend._

So he would treat Sans carefully.

Flowey nods to himself before he goes under the ground, popping out a few steps away from where the short skeleton is, his creepy-face is in place as he says "Howdy, Sans!" and use his roots to bind the skeleton in the place where he stands.

Sans freaks up a little, surprised by the attack and the change in the script, which is really funny and Flowey can`t avoid the chuckle that leaves his lips.

"Oh, none of that!" He says cheerfully as the other monster struggles to get free. "We can`t have you getting in the way and ruin everything, now, can we?"

Papyrus chooses that moment to arrive at the clearing, still using that ridiculous attire that is a mocking parody of an armor, and Flowey fights to not roll his eyes at the sight. But, then this is not the time to argue about Papyrus fashion choices. Nor to play with Sans, for that matter.

He needs to finish this quickly so he can go to help Paps to keep his mind in the game so things don't go too much to the south. After all, they don't want to break Frisk. Just scare the kid enough so they think better about allowing Chara use their body.

"Anyway, Sansy." Flowey forces one of his roots into the skull of the skeleton, using one of the sockets as an entrance, to allow a connection between him and Sans. "Be a good boy and keep it quiet, ok?"

He goes underground once more, popping out a few steps of Papyrus´ legs, glancing up with a big smile. His friend tips slightly his head on his direction in recognition and greeting, but kept his eyes were fixed in the spot Frisk would appear in a few seconds.

The air was filled with magic.

A silent warning for what it´s to come. But he knows that the kid would not notice until is too late, because for all the experience Frisk has on killing, the human doesn't actually know what it means to fight with a monster. A real monster.

One who doesn't mind dusting another monster more than killing humans, which is not in the less.

That was something that Frisk (And Chara) hadn't faced before, not even in him or in the comedian. As Sans only took action after they had killed everyone in the Underground and him, well, he only played with them, never actually trying to kill them.

And so, they would be unprepared to deal whit it.

Frisk entered in the clear. A knife in their right hand. Their entire figure cover on dust. They were the spitting image of a killer.

Flowey smiled; a baleful and disturbing gesture, looking straight at the child as he didn't want to oversee the moment when Paps destroyed them.

He wasn´t disappointed.

It happened in an instant.

A large, orange, bone went through the children heart.

An instant death.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The world rebooted itself.** _

.

.

.

.

.

Flowey wasn´t able to Reset anymore. As Frisk (Chara) had more determination than him, but he could still Save. So when the time went back to the moment he had saved – just before Frisk arrived, so he wouldn't be forced to trap Sans again and again, and everything would be in place– he allowed himself to laugh softly.

"One." He whispered to Papyrus.

He felt the excitement in his friend as well as how his frame turned a little more relaxed. More at ease as he became conscious that the game was going the way they wanted to go.

Flowey knew that it was difficult for him because he didn't remember the time-lines the way Flowey did. Although he was very good at riding body-language so he could tell some things about what had happened in how people act.

That´s why he could tell that Frisk was similar to Flowey and the only reason he hadn't played with him before was because he was a good skeleton and apparently trying to kill other beings was just rude. And not what you did if you wanted to have friends.

That weren't psychotic flowers, that is.

But in Flowey unbiased opinion, what kind of friends were they if you couldn't be yourself when they were around? Fake friends. That, was what they were.

And so they shouldn't count.

He knew Papyrus agreed with him even if he pretended he didn't. Because, he wouldn't kill for them. No, the only one Paps would return to his old ways was Sans. Only for his older brother.

Flowey didn't had much time to thought about it, because Frisk entered in the clear once again and the game started one more time.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The world rebooted itself.**

_**.** _

_**.** _

.

.

.

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

Every time the attacks were more vicious and the killing blow took more time as the tall skeleton took pleasure in hurting the human that had killed without a second thought. Papyrus was a sadistic bastard in his core and he found it really satisfying to be able to let his true self like that.

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

The confusion and frustration from the kid was evident. And they had started to change tactics, trying to talk to Paps, but the young skeleton was deaf to their words. His eyes were cold and the fangs inside his smile looked terrifying.

"Eight"

"Nine"

As the fight grew longer and longer, Flowey had started to sigh along the music that seem to pour form Papyrus.

.

.

" _Oh, we were different; but I learned long time ago_

_that heroes aren´t as cool as the villains we adore._

_The Great Papyrus isn't here anymore._

_Only the Terrifying Papyrus is._

_And using these bones aimed at you, I´ll show you…_

_How the road ahead you is full with pain._

_Really, you should have seen all the warnings there to turn back, child._

_But you were blinded for you thirst of blood…_

_Now, death would be a mercy when I finish with you."_

_._

_._

He had hear the song came from Paps many times before. His best friend hummed the song when he was training, so he knew it at heart. Of course, he had changed the lyrics a little, but the sentiment was the same.

"Ten"

Papyrus started singing along him. Making the song even more scary, but to them, more beautiful and entertaining.

"Eleven".

As this word left his mouth, Papyrus entire manner changed.

In a blink the aggressive magic was gone and Papyrus returned to the way he was before this shit-game began; a loud, loving and easily excited skeleton that saw the good in everybody and tried his best to get along with everyone. A monster so kind that sometimes pass as a stupid one.

This time the kid attack first. He now knows that Paps is dangerous and he doesn't want a repetition of what had happened before. Neither Frisk, nor Chara, are blind to their own bloodlust anymore, but afraid; very afraid and the attack is based on a survival instinct.

Their soul turns blue and they are forced to stop. Paps raises his hand, slightly and slowly, he moves them until they are close to enough to touch them if he wants to. His face is soft and his smile is so bright that it hurts.

Flowey knows what he has to do. He allows his roots to trap the four extremities of the human child as he does his creepy face, he can feel his own bloodlust grow, but he waits for Papyrus to nod at him before pulling.

He rips the child apart.

Their scream is music to his ears. And their blood against the white snow is a wonderful sight.

"Try to be good next time. Ok?" Papyrus voice is soft and kind, but his eyes are unforgivable and inside them is the promise of pain awaiting them if they aren't.

He closes his hand, forming a fist.

The red soul cracks.

There is agony in the scream that follows and the face of both of the human children is one of absolutely terror before death reclaims them.

This time, is game over.

Not Save could bring them back.

So if they want to return. They would have to start a new timeline.

Flowey will be awaiting them in the ruins when they do.

And Papyrus will try to become they friend when they arrive Snowdin and take them to a date.

Neither of them are worried that the human would start a new genocide. After all, he looked like he learned their lesson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Such a shame._

_It would have been fun to play with them once again._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
